Morfina
by mitamot
Summary: Dean jest na bardzo, bardzo mocnych lekach w szpitalu i... jest dość wylewny uczuciowo względem Sama. Wybaczcie ciągłe powtarzanie imion, ale nie umiałam inaczej. Tłumaczenie fika roqueclasique.


Tytuł: Dean gets loopyloving on painkillers

Autorka: roqueclasique

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Tłumacz: mitamot

**Morfina**

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Dean robi po przebudzeniu, jest odnalezienie wzrokiem Sama i uśmiechnięcie się do niego.

– Hej – mówi Sam, przysuwając swoje krzesło bliżej szpitalnego łóżka. – Hej, Dean. Jak się czujesz?

Uśmiech powoli spełza z jego twarzy i zamienia się w grymas.

– Hmmm.

– Jesteś w szpitalu – tłumaczy Sam, nie będąc pewnym, czy ta wiadomość jest pocieszająca, czy nie. – Masz złamany obojczyk, kilka żeber – opadło ci płuco, bo jedno z nich je przebiło – i miałeś właśnie parę operacji ramienia, które też złamałeś.

– Hmmm – powtarza Dean, krzywiąc się lekko. – Uuu.

– Boli? – pyta Sam, obracając się na swoim krześle, żeby sprawdzić kroplówkę z morfiną, mimo że jest zupełnie pewien, że jego brat jest nią nafaszerowany po brzegi.

– Nie – odpowiada Dean, mrugając kilka razy, powoli, jakby próbował zogniskować spojrzenie. – Ale… ale brzmi, jakby bolało – mówi strasznie bełkotliwie. – Ty okej, Sammy?

– Ta, jestem cały. Za wyjątkiem tego. – Dotyka swojej twarzy, gdzie, jak wie, ma poważnie podbite oko.

– Est… martwe, tak? – pyta Dean, wyglądając na trochę przytomniejszego.

– Tak, Dean. Zupełnie martwe.

– Dobrze. – Dean unosi swoją zdrową rękę, jedyną, która nie jest przywiązane do piersi, i opuszcza ją. – Csotobyło?

– Trupiogłowy – odpowiada Sam.

– Pieprzeni trupiogłowi.

– Ta.

Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi pielęgniarka, uśmiechając się, kiedy widzi, że Dean do niej mruga.

– Spójrzcie, kto się obudził! – szczebiocze, podchodząc, żeby sprawdzić jego stan.

– Kto? – pyta zupełnie serio Dean, wyglądając na prawdziwie zdezorientowanego.

– Ty, głuptasku – odpowiada pielęgniarka. Spogląda na Sama. – Kiedy się obudził?

– Mniej więcej trzy minuty temu – mówi Sam. – Wydaje się trochę… zdezorientowany.

– Jetem tutaj – bełkocze Dean. – Przesan mówić, jabybył lama.

Sam patrzy szeroko otwartymi oczami na pielęgniarkę, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami. – Lamą?

– Wszystko w porządku – uspokaja. – Jest po prostu teraz na wielu, wielu mocnych lekach. Prawda, kochaneczku?

Dean pozwala jej oprzeć się o poduszki, krzywiąc się przy tym nieco. Jego kark wydaje się nie być w stanie utrzymać głowy.

– Twój brat był bardzo zmartwiony – opowiada pielęgniarka, odgarniając mu nieświadomie włosy z czoła i sprawiając tym gestem, że Sam nagle, z jakiegoś powodu czuje gulę w gardle. Dean wygląda tak młodo – mlecznobiała skóra, ciemne piegi na zapadniętych policzkach, ogromne, zielone oczy.

– Martwiłeś się, Sammy?

– Tak, Dean.

– Est mój młoszy brat – mówi Dean pielęgniarce. – Tyle, że jest duży.

– Nie da się ukryć – zgadza się, rzucając okiem na Sama.

Dean porusza w dziwny sposób, jakby poszukujący i zaborczy, swoją zdrową ręką w kierunku Sama. Ten patrzy na nią, zmieszany.

– Co jest, Dean?

– Daami – bełkocze Dean, wydając sfrustrowany dźwięk i wyciągając palce do Sama.

– Sądzę, że chce, abyś potrzymał go za rękę – uśmiecha się promiennie pielęgniarka.

Sam spojrzał na Deana powątpiewająco.

– Nie sądzę.

Ale Dean potakuje, głowa przechyla mu się niebezpiecznie do przodu.

– Est moi młoszy bratem – powtarza, a w jego głosie czuć taką dumę, że pierś Sama wbrew jego woli wypełnia miękkie i ciepłe uczucie. Kładzie niepewnie dłoń na łóżku, a Dean od razu ją chwyta.

– Sam jest mądry – wyjaśnia pielęgniarce.

– Uhuhuh. Na pewno. Robi się późno, kochanie, twój brat będzie musiał cię zostawić. – Obraca się, rzucając Samowi przepraszające spojrzenie, przez co zupełnie nie zauważa wyrazu twarzy Deana – w przeciwieństwie do Sama. Dean wygląda tak, jakby mu właśnie powiedziano, że wszystkie hamburgery na świecie zostały zamienione na te z indykiem z tofu.

– Sam? – pyta Dean, zaciskając mocniej swój słaby uchwyt na palcach brata. Sam przełyka.

– To prawda, stary, czas wizyt skończył się już z godzinę temu.

Dean zamyka oczy i przez sekundę Sam jest pewien, że po prostu zasnął, ot tak, ale po chwili otwiera je ponownie.

– Odchodzisz?

Sam rzuca pielęgniarce zdesperowane spojrzenie.

– Sam musi się przespać – tłumaczy kobieta. – Nie jesteś zmęczony, Sam?

– Tak. Muszę iść do łóżka, Dean.

Ten rozgląda się dookoła, a potem rozpromienia. – Ja jestem w łóżku!

– Um, no tak, ale ja idę do swojego łóżka.

Twarz Deana na powrót pochmurnieje. Sam będzie się później z tego śmiał, jest tego cholernie pewny, ale teraz? Czuje się strasznie.

– Może mógłbym… – zaczyna, patrząc na pielęgniarkę.

– Est moim młoszym bratem – powtarza po raz trzeci Dean. – Est mądry. Dlatego odszedł. Sam, znów odchodzisz?

– Nie! – prawie krzyczy Sam. – Dean, wrócę do ciebie rano. Ja nie… to nie tak jak tamto.

Pielęgniarka niepewnie ogląda się do tyłu, a potem z powrotem na nich.

– Sammy – mówi z uczuciem Dean, a Sam uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż trzymają się za ręce, poklepuje go po niej niezdarnie.

– Siostro – zaczyna Sam. – Ja… nie mógłbym zostać na noc? Odbije mu, jeśli się obudzi, a mnie tu nie będzie.

– Jestem świrem – mamrocze Dean. – Jesem totalnym świiiirem.

Pielęgniarka patrzy na nich z wahaniem i Sam wkłada wszystko w swoje najbardziej płaczliwe, żałosne i uczuciowe spojrzenie.

– W porządku – decyduje w końcu, a jej twarz łagodnieje. – Robimy czasami wyjątki dla rodzin.

– Rodzina – mówi uroczyście Dean. A potem – Piłka nożna.

– Piłka nożna – powtarza po nim Sam, kiedy pielęgniarka krząta się, przygotowując Deana do snu, mimo że w objęciach Morfeusza spędził on ostatnie czterdzieści dziewięć godzin.

Kobieta wyjaśnia Samowi, że może spać na pustym łóżku, stojącym tuż obok, a Dean uśmiecha się na to i mówi, że ona też może zostać, jeśli chce. Sam nie wie, czy brat próbuje żartować, czy naprawdę odleciał aż tak daleko.

Dean zaczyna zasypiać wkrótce po wyjściu pielęgniarki, a Sam siedzi przy jego łóżku, gadając o niczym, o głupich, bezsensownych operach mydlanych, które oglądał cały wczorajszy dzień, kiedy czekał, aż Deana wypuszczą z chirurgii. Nie wie czy jego brat cokolwiek z tego rozumie, ale po prostu miło jest go mieć przytomnego.

– Sam – zaczyna Dean zaraz przed tym, jak ostatecznie zasypia na noc. – Estbo jesteś mój ulubiony.

– Huh? Co „estbo" co?

– Dlaczego kiedy wyjechałeś ja… ja byłem zawsze… – przerywa, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. Decyduje się na: – Słony.

– Idź spać, stary – mówi Sam, pochylając się i gładząc czoła brata, jak wcześniej zrobiła to pielęgniarka. Jest nieco spocone, włosy są wilgotne, ale Sam robi to jeszcze raz i powieki Deana opadają.

Nawet kiedy Dean śpi, Sam wciąż trzyma rękę na jego czole, dopóki jego własna głowa nie zaczyna się kiwać. Wpełza na sąsiednie łóżko, zsuwa buty ze stóp i zasypia w ułamku sekundy.

– Nie powiedziałem tego – mówi Dean następnego wieczora, po opuszczeniu szpitala. Sam zerka na niego w lusterku – Dean rozłożył się na tylnym siedzeniu z parą poduszek i butelką Vicodinu.

– Powiedziałeś, przysięgam – zapewnia. – Powiedziałeś „Jestem świrniętą lamą" i zaproponowałeś pielęgniarce, żeby spała w twoim pokoju.

– Boże – wzdycha Dean, trąc zdrową ręką swoją wciąż zbyt bladą twarz. – To dlatego byłeś ze mną rano? Żeby ratować pielęgniarki?

Sam parska śmiechem.

– Nie, chciałeś trzymać się za ręce, a potem nie chciałeś mnie puścić.

– Ach, zamknij się.

– Tak było!

– Jasne. A potem ty, ja i pielęgniarka zatopiliśmy się w wielkim, puchatym, teletubisiowym uścisku.

Sam rechocze, głównie z tego jak brzmi „teletubisiowy uścisk" w ustach Deana, ale jego śmiech nie jest już tak radosny. Czy tak trudno było Deanowi uwierzyć, że chciał, aby Sam z nim został?

– Prawdę poproszę – mówi Dean, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Jak to się stało, że zostałeś na noc?

Sam chce opowiedzieć mu jeszcze raz historię o trzymaniu się za ręce, a potem kpić z niego niemiłosiernie, ale waha się.

– Bo tego chciałem – mówi w końcu. – Nie chciałem cię zostawiać samego.

– Jesteś cholernie dużą dziewczynką – kpi Dean, ale kiedy Sam spogląda na niego w lusterku, widzi, że uśmiecha się lekko do siebie.

Sam czuje jak wargi wykrzywiają mu się w rozbawieniu, opiera się wygodnie w fotelu kierowcy, włącza kierunkowskaz i wjeżdża Impalą na autostradę.


End file.
